


Meet and Greet

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @raspberrymamaWord Count: 596A/N: This was given to me my @klaineaholic during Crowley Weekend. I wasn’t really doing GIF drabbles but that being said, I happen to be really dig this one and it prompted a fun idea. Thank you fellow Crowley lover. Fluff. Mwah.





	Meet and Greet

 (@klaineholic sent this to me for Crowley Weekend, not sure if she made it or just sent it to me. If anyone knows who made the gif, let me know.)

 

 

Crowley was sitting talking to an underling about deals as usual. His henchman was going on and on about something. Crowley, growing rather bored just happened to look around and spotted you along with Sam and Dean. He turned around in his bar stool and bowed as much as one can in a stool, Craig in hand. He bid his demon away. The henchman was muttering some such garbage to try and get his King to listen to him but Crowley was much more interested in the Winchester’s companion, you.

 

Dean face palmed. “Oh fuck no,“ he nearly growled when he caught Crowley’s gaze.

 

Crowley glided over to you all in the back of the bar. The second he was in movement you were like a moth to a flame. Your eyes studying his confident gait as he meandered over to the table. You unconsciously licked your lips as you looked up his tailored suit to see a prize-winning smirk directed at you. You couldn’t help but smile. As he got closer, Crowley’s eyes swept over your figure. You tried to stand up and say hi, but Dean pushed you down. You pouted like a child wanting desperately to touch Crowley, say hi properly.

 

“Well that was rather rude now, Dean. The poor lass just wants to say hello and I, for one, would greatly appreciate that.” He takes your hand and kisses it.

 

“Of all the bars,” Dean said frustrated.

 

“Calm down,” Sam mouthed not particularly wanting his brother to start a scene in a bar that clearly had demons in it. If they hadn’t seen Crowley, there could be more demons hiding in the woodwork.

 

“Clearly you’re both morons. I was sitting conducting a meeting for some time now. Surely you must have seen me when you came in and if not, then you are morons.”

 

Dean gave him bitchface which you both ignored. You looked up into Crowley’s eyes and moved faster than Dean could stop you. Sam sighed heavily not liking the situation anymore than Dean did.

 

“I’m Y/N,” you said with a smile, standing before the King of Hell.

 

“What a pretty name. And such an intriguing young lady. Tell me dear, why are you throwing your lot in with these morons? They can’t even look around a bar!”

 

You smirked at his comment, “I’m a hunter and we just finished a case successfully. We were a little distracted.”

 

Crowley frowned at the implication of the word “distracted” paired with Dean’s dangerous glance.

 

“You’re not with Squirrel are you?”

 

“Who? Dean? No, I’m single as of a few minutes ago.”

 

Crowley looked at you confused. “What happened a few minutes ago?”

 

You chuckled at him, a light chuckle that made him smile in spite of himself.

 

“I met you silly.” You grabbed a napkin and scribbled down a name and your number handing it to him. “We’ll be in this town tomorrow. This is my cellphone number. Call me we can do dinner. Come on boys. I’m getting awfully tired. So much fighting and flirting.” You threw Crowley a wink before you glided out of the bar giggling at the thought of a date with the King of Hell.

 

Sam and Dean glared as they left while Crowley found himself even more enamored with you. He wasnt used to being the one asked out and having someone else control the situation. Usually it was the other way around. You asked him out with an equal amount of sass and a level of vulnerability and innocence. It was intoxicating. You would definitely be seeing him tomorrow.


End file.
